Darkness Comes to Light
by Daunyel Shaffer
Summary: Dean and Sam are on their way to fight vampires, but one thing leads to another and a fight rehashes. Can Sam and Dean get past their fight or will there be a twist in the end?


DARKNESS COMES TO LIGHT

The heat was excruciating as the black Impala drove down the long, deserted roadway of a backward landscape. Miles upon miles of trees and grasslands hung in equal balance as the car sped by. The heat was well over 90 degrees and for the two brothers it meant sweat and discomfort. The leather seats of the car made the ride even more unbearable as the sun shone down on them. Disgust was etched in each of their faces, the result of a fight that had happened hours ago.

For Dean, the silence sliced through him as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Can't we talk about this Sam?" he finally said.

Sam shook his head, tightly gritting his teeth and shifting in the seat to look out his window.

Dean muttered, "Sam, you know I have no choice, don't you?"

Sam closed his eyes as anger began to seethe through him. He wasn't in the mood to start this fight all over again.

"Look Sam, we need to talk about this."

"We have nothing to say," snapped Sam, never looking at his brother.

"I did what needed to be done."

"You saved my life by condemning your own. Didn't you think I would be pissed over this? You sure were when dad made that same deal."

Dean hit the brakes and swerved off the road, throwing the car into park and silencing the rumbling engine with an angry twist of the keys. He turned to his brother, ready to fight. "I did what I felt was right Sam. I wasn't going to let you die!"

Sam threw open the door and got out, and Dean copied him on his side. Sam glared back to his brother across the Impala's rooftop. "I lose you for…what, a life of emptiness? Thank you, Dean, but the way it was would have been fine."

Dean shook his head. "It would have been the same for me, Sam. Now we've got one another for the time being."

"And at the end of the year, you're gone. What do I do then?"

Dean shook his head and turned his back to Sam. The sound of a gun being cocked made him stand rigid. Dean slowly turned around and faced the Colt and his brother, whose eyes were black as night. Sam had made no noise as he'd moved yards in the blink of an eye.

"This fight is done, Dean. You know that I'll kill you if I must. The man I once was is no more. I've changed."

Dean nodded, "I know, Sam. I was right; the man that came back is not my brother at all."

"You're damn right about that. Sam the weakling is gone, exchanged for someone stronger and more deadly."

"Why the theatrics?"

Sam cracked his neck. "It was necessary."

"For what, huh? To keep me in line? To make me make that pact so that you have one more life under your belt?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't want you dead, Dean. If I did, you'd be dead by now."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, I bet."

Sam grinned, not a cocky grin, but one of pure evil. He cocked the gun again and aimed, pulling the trigger.

Dean jerked as the bullet whizzed past his ear. He looked at Sam in disbelief. "What the Hell was that for?"

Sam shrugged, "I made my point."

"Shooting me is going to prove your point?"

"I missed. That was my point."

"Wasted a bullet, you idiot."

Sam stepped up to him and back-handed him hard. "I would watch what I said, Dean. I'm in no mood for your pettiness."

Dean glared at his brother, "I'm just saying' it wasn't necessary. I get it. Weak Sam is gone, demon Sam is here."

"Not a demon. I'm still human," Sam said softly. "Still your brother. Just…more."

"The jury's still out on that," Dean muttered.

"Your fault."

Dean sighed. "Don't I know it. It was the only deal on offer."

Sam shrugged and turned on his heels, leaving Dean to look after him. Sam walked back to the car and leaned against the roof. He sighed. "So help me God, Dean, I am sick and tired of this."

Dean bit his lip. "What the hell am I suppose to do, Sam? Huh? I made that deal, and there's nothing I can do. There is no way out of this deal!"

Sam turned to face him again. "We'll find a way. Trust me, there is a way."

"No there isn't, Sam. I'm screwed! I made my choice to save your life and now I'm going to pay for it."

"Stop, Dean, just stop! I'm not going to let them have you. The demons want you so they can torture you for all you've done to them. I refuse to let that happen."

"Problem stated. I still haven't heard any solutions."

Sam slammed his fists on the roof and cracked his jaw. Anger swelled over him. "I swear to God, I'll join that demon force just to end this deal. You hear me? I may not be the Sam you knew, I'm different, but, damnit, I _am_ still your brother!"

"I know!" Dean growled.

Sam inhaled and let out a deep sigh. "There _is_ one way out of the deal, but it's a last resort."

"What is it, Sam. What?"

Sam pulled the gun out again and cocked it, turning to face Dean.

"Sam?"

"If I kill you, the deal is off."

"And you would do that?" he asked, looking his different-but-same-brother in the eyes searchingly.

"To save your soul, I would."

"Look Sam, I'm sorry for aggravating you, but damnit, let's stop this game. We have a job to do and we must be going."

Dean swallowed hard, "L-Look Sam, this is crazy. We have a job to do and we're running late. Put the gun away."

Sam sighed, "Sorry, brother." He pulled the trigger, placing a neat bullet hole in Dean's forehead. Dean staggered, then dropped to the ground in a pool of blood. "It's for the best," he said and turned to face his true brother as the older man walked up beside Sam. "What did you think, Dean? Was I believable?"

Dean Winchester looked down at the figure which was beginning to shimmer and revert to its original form. He shook his head. "I cannot believe that Skinwalker was playing us. How did you know?"

Sam chuffed softly. "We had this discussion last week. We settled it. The fact that someone with your face suddenly wanted to rehash everything all over again made my radar go off. I'm your brother and there are just so many things a Skinwalker can know."

Dean snorted, "Guess he didn't get the memo." He looked up at his brother. "You let that asshole drive my car." His brow deepened with a frown. "And made me follow you in a Hyundai. A Hyundai, Sam!"

"Damn straight. And just remember, next time we fight… I _will_ shoot your ass." Sam laughed. "Now let's get a move on, we've got a vampire sighting in Minnesota."

"Then let's go," Dean said, moving towards the driver's seat of his beloved Impala.

"Where's the car you were driving?" Sam asked as he got in the passenger side.

"Left it about a mile up the road. Had to pass you guys when the Not-Dean suddenly pulled over."

"You realize they're going to try to charge the credit card you used when the car doesn't get returned."

Dean grinned. "I'm sure…" he pulled out his wallet and glanced at the plastic card he'd be getting rid of as soon as possible, "…Reginald Wannamaker is going to be devastated." He jabbed a tape into the player and blasted AC/DC from the speakers, then gunned the engine and sped down the road.

Brothers can be the best of friends, but also the worst of enemies. For the Winchesters, it was a new beginning.


End file.
